


padamu dan seledak kembang api

by NairelRaslain



Category: haikyuu
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 13:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NairelRaslain/pseuds/NairelRaslain
Summary: Karena Kuroo Tetsurou memang sesederhana itu.[untuk hearty kurotsuki week, day 6]





	padamu dan seledak kembang api

**Author's Note:**

> **Disklaimer** : _Haikyuu_!! merupakan properti sah milik Haruichi Furudate.  
>  **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun atas dibuatnya fanfiksi ini.**  
>   
> 
> **didedikasikan untuk hearty kurotsuki week, day 6 - fireworks**

Kuroo Tetsurou takpernah suka dengan sesuatu yang merepotkan. Karena itulah, ketika dirinya dibebankan tugas menjadi seksi dokumentasi acara ulang tahun kotanya, Kuroo tahu dirinya akan menjalani hari yang lebih dari sekadar menderita.

Kuroo bukan warga kota yang baik, mana mungkin dirinya peduli pada acara ulang tahun kotanya--yang bagian pentingnya ada di mana, sih?

Sayangnya, acara tahunan itu rupa-rupanya kali ini digelar lebih panjang, lebih lama, dan lebih menguras tenaga Kuroo. Dua minggu penuh. Tiga belas hari isi acaranya senang-senang. Bersepeda ramai-ramai keliling kota yang rutenya sukses bikin Kuroo mengelus dada, lomba ini-itu yang hadiahnya benar-benar _lumayan,_ dan entah apalah, Kuroo sampai lupa.

Acaranya memang senang-senang, tapi hanya bagi yang ikutan. Untuk Kuroo dan orang di balik layar lainnya justru jadi acara yang merepotkan dan melelahkan.

Hari terakhir diisi festival yang rangkaian acaranya mulai dari festival makanan khas gratis, pameran produk khas kota, dan malamnya ditutup acara sambutan yang diakhiri pesta kembang api. Mirip pesta tahun baru, kembang api yang disiapkan macam-macam sekali.

Kuroo duduk di atas rerumputan tanah lapang alun-alun kota yang terasa basah di celananya. Ada rokok pendek terjepit di antara bibirnya. Kuroo tidak ada kerjaan, hanya membiarkan kameranya merekam sang bupati yang tengah memberi pidato penutupan di atas panggung.

Kuroo mengantuk. Lelah yang tertumpuk setelah kegiatan merepotkan dua minggu penuh benar-benar menekan ketahanan tubuhnya seakan sampai menyentuh perut Bumi. Tiga gelas kopi pahit yang diminumnya barusan rupa-rupanya tidak sanggup menghilangkan kantuk. Selebihnya Kuroo bosan setengah mati. Ingin cepat-cepat serangkaian acara sialan ini segera berakhir.

Ketika akhirnya pidato diakhiri dan warga kota menyambut penuh semangat, Kuroo memaksa dirinya bangun. Tinggal kerjaan terakhir. Mendapat gambar bagus ketika kembang api meledak dan warga yang sukacita.

Euforia warga kota taktertahankan. Kuroo mengeluh, merasa seakan-akan tubuhnya bolak-balik ditabrak euforia tersebut yang akan menghancurkan sesusunan tulang-tulangnya.

Kuroo menggerakkan kamera, berusaha menangkap semua yang ada di alun-alun kota dan kembang api yang meledak di atas langit.

Sampai Kuroo menemukan seseorang tertangkap dalam rekaman kameranya. Orang itu tampak asing, mungkin warga yang baru pindah. Ah, mungkin juga warga dari desa sebelah. Kuroo lupa kotanya bukan sebatas pada desanya saja.

Orang itu adalah laki-laki yang mungkin seumuran Kuroo. Rambutnya pirang pendek, mungkin hasil cat sendiri. Tidak ada reaksi tertarik, mungkin terjebak di antara selautan manusia merepotkan, sama seperti dirinya sendiri.

Laki-laki itu menoleh dalam gerakan tiba-tiba, tidak terbaca, dan Kuroo terkejut untuk beberapa saat. Kuroo menatap laki-laki itu secara langsung, tidak dari balik kamera. Laki-laki itu tampak taktertarik pada apa pun, mungkin sama seperti Kuroo sendiri.

Namun, Kuroo hanya laki-laki sederhana yang tidak menyukai hal-hal merepotkan. Kuroo begitu sederhana. Sesederhana alasannya tertarik pada laki-laki itu adalah karena seakan takada hal menarik di dunia bagi si laki-laki itu. Sesederhana kembang api yang meluncur dan meledak begitu saja di langit.

Kembang api terakhir meledak. Kuroo menunggu setidaknya sampai tepuk tangan warga kota berakhir sebelum akhirnya mematikan kamera. _Tripod_ dibawa dalam panggulan sedang kamera ada di tangan kirinya.

Kuroo menjatuhkan rokoknya yang hampir habis, lalu menginjaknya dengan alas sepatunya cekatan. Si laki-laki sudah berbalik dan dalam perjalanan kembali. Kuroo memacu langkahnya dengan tergesa.

"Hai," ucap Kuroo memulai. "Ada waktu? Maksudku, aku Kuroo Tetsurou, sepertinya butuh seseorang untuk membantu menyetorkan dokumentasi ini."

Laki-laki itu tetap berwajah datar. Sepertinya memang takada yang menarik bagi laki-laki itu. Namun, toh, akhirnya laki-laki itu membuka mulut. "Asal kau membayarku," katanya. "Tsukishima Kei. Jangan sebut aku asistenmu meski aku bersedia membantu."

Kuroo menarik sudut bibirnya. "Tentu, _tentu saja."_

**Author's Note:**

> • hasil kemarahan karena sebelumnya niat ikutan ini mulai day 4 dan bahkan udah bikin sampai ganti alur berkali-kali, tapi koneksi malah gabisa dipakai buat publikasiin. fck. jadilah aku menghabiskan day 5 dengan kemarahan dan milih ngetik buat day 6 di penghujung day 5
> 
> • ini ceritanya lagi jajal sesuatu yang bercita rasa lokal
> 
> • sangat ampas, mungkin masih efek marah dan sebel
> 
> • entahlah apaan ini aku juga takpaham
> 
> • ngetik di hape sekaligus publikasiin dari hape nyebelin parah. auto gasuka, tapi ini sangat terpaksa
> 
> • pendek, klasikal, drama murahan, gaada intinya
> 
> • taktahu bakal lanjut ikutan sampai selesai atau enggak karena ini minggu super sibuk sampai susah ngatur jadwal
> 
> • maafin nai yang kurang motivasi


End file.
